The present invention relates to the production of decorative moldings used in the interior construction of buildings, and specifically to the composition and method of making moldings made of gypsum or plaster.
Ornamental or decorative moldings are frequently used to improve the appearance of the interior of homes and offices. Crown molding and chair rail are common examples of such uses. It was common years ago to have such moldings or cornices created on site using ornamental plastering techniques. Because of the difficulty in finding and paying for skilled plasterers, most decorative interior moldings are now pre-milled and cut from hard or soft woods and installed by a trim carpenter. Nevertheless, most wood crown molding, for example, is still too expensive for routine use, costing in excess of One Dollar per foot. It is also recognized in the industry that most interior moldings are not structural, and are painted, not stained. Therefore, moldings made of wood are not essential and have the disadvantage of being combustible.
The prior art has acknowledged the usefulness of gypsum or equivalent materials such as plaster in the molding of objects for construction uses. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,221,599; 4,239,716; and 4,540,439 all discuss the manufacture of molded gypsum materials. However, the techniques disclosed do not result in a lightweight, strong and easy to manufacture molding which is specifically adapted for decorative interior use.